vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Otis
Summary Otis 'is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon movie, ''Barnyard, as well as its televised spinoff, Back at the Barnyard. He is a fun-loving and energetic cow who would rather have fun with his best friends and mess around than take responsibilities. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Otis (nicknamed "Oty" by Maddy) Origin: Barnyard Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dairy cow Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Regeneration (Mid. His head was ripped off and it was substituted with Pig's, but he regenerated from this afterwards. Instantly reshaped himself after getting flattened by a giant boulder), Stealth Mastery, Preparation (Can plan elaborate pranks in a quick timespan), Summoning (can summon Plucky the Dinosaur just by whistling, can also summon Wild Mike, who can make people uncontrollably dance for as long as he wants), Mind Manipulation (with his golden watch), Surface Scaling with the Cowman suit's Cow Suckers (Allows him to crawl on walls), Creation (Has a phone that can make toast, a video game console, a dental function, and more), Duplication (Has a miniature clone of himself), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with using slingshots, laser guns, bow & arrows and dynamites. Held his own against Snotty Boy and Mrs. Beady in a sword fight), Martial Arts (Can hold his own against the likes of Abby and Krauser Krebs in fights), Natural Weaponry (Can squirt out milk from his udders, which can cause damage to Snotty Boy), Explosion Manipulation (With dynamites, pizza gum, exploding begonias, and barbed wire), Flight (with Jet Pack), Vehicular Mastery (Can drive racecars, trucks, motorcycles, and can maintain a hot air balloon, can pilot an airplane), Body Control (could somehow fit inside a tiny telephone booth that was filled with his group of friends), Weather Manipulation (His "personal plane" can spray pesticides that can create rain), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit ghosts, his Ecto-Vacuum can also suck up ghosts), Resistance to Freezing Cold conditions (Withstood freezing temperatures in a freezer for an extended period of time), Poison (Did not show any ill side-effects after being sprayed in the face by a poisonous skunk for over an hour) and Electricity (Was fine after being shocked all over by a taser) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can trade blows with people who can hurt him. Can destroy a wooden table with his head. Traded blows with Krauser Krebs, who is strong enough to destroy walls and overpower Abby, who can wrestle with crocodiles and lift up fully-grown cows), likely higher (His sheer weight could lift up a pirate ship, should scale to his durability. Can hurt Freddy, who survived being struck by lightning) Speed: Subsonic (Could keep up with a speeding train, ran so fast he appeared as a blur to The Farmer, dodged an arrow, quickly stuffed 75 eggs in his mouth. Along with the Jersey Cows, he was able to quickly escape from the vision of Snotty Boy's parents) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can pick up other cows easily, should scale to Eddy, who could pedal a tricycle while holding Iggy and Bud on his back. Can lift up a truck over his head. Can rip off a heavy tree branch and use it as a golf club. Stronger than Snotty Boy, who can casually tip cows over) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall level (Shrugged off a dynamite blowing up in his face, with dynamite sticks having a megajoule worth of explosive energy. Survived crashing into a silo after driving 101 miles per hour, had his head smashed through a television, withstood getting run over and flattened by a giant boulder. Survived having Pig, a henhouse and an anvil dropping on him all at once. Can take voltage from an electric fence. Took a beating from Bernard, who is strong enough to rip someone's nose off. Was fine after being tossed through a wall by Abby, who can wrestle alligators and lift full-grown cows. Survived getting bitten by crocodiles and bears. Took a beating from a gang of bikers. Withstood his skull getting caved in by a tree. Was hit by a blue whale and got back up perfectly fine. Survived having his brain blowing out from his head via air pressure), likely higher (Survived a plane explosion and landing on a bale of hay afterwards. Can survive falling from a hundred feet in the air usually without a scratch. Has withstood the entire barn exploding multiple times. Was not ripped in half from the pressure caused by his sheer weight lifting up a pirate ship) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with most weapons. Several meters with bombs. Standard Equipment: His disguises, Cowman suit, dynamite sticks, phone, exploding begonias, barbed wire, chain cutters, motorcycle, jet pack, laser gun, golf clubs Optional Equipment: Golden watch Intelligence: Varies (Otis is usually portrayed as dumb and extremely cocky, as he can't even write his own name, lost a game of dodgeball by being tricked into thinking there was a scorpion, and he kept ignoring his father's advice about being responsible and running the barn. He believes Las Vegas is in Asia. However he is capable of excelling at certain subjects, such as golf, driving, and leadership. He can also speak English perfectly fine despite being a cow. Otis was able to outsmart a leprechaun, become a master knitter, give Snotty Boy a driving lesson, help Pip get a date, teach a class how to be like him, and fooled a group of scientists into thinking he was a prehistoric cow. He is highly knowledgeable on hiding his identity around humans, whether it be acting like a real cow in front of them or simply wearing disguises) Weaknesses: Usually portrayed as dumb and gullible, can be distracted by attractive women, his udders are a weak spot. Very cocky. His golden watch can backfire on him. Note: '''Respect thread Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animals Category:Barnyard Category:Nickelodeon Category:Tier 9 Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Weather Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Loyal Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Club Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Bikers Category:Drivers Category:Slingshot Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Surface Scalers